Perseus last of the Shaman Chapter 1
by slam4c
Summary: AU: Instead of being born in the 21st century, Percy is born into a Nomadic Shamanic tribe that defends the Earth, the Elements from being corrupted, and the Balance of peace. But when attacks are coming more frequently, and Percy knows they are trying to kill him, he leaves the Tribe to protect them. Now he finds himself as one of the last remaining 3 of the Tribes. Taking Oc's.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the new age

**Perseus, last of the Shaman Chapter one:**

**AN: WAKE UP ! SLAM4C'S back baby! And I got a burst of inspiration by one of the ideas flying around in my void of a head, it'll be an AU of Percy Jackson, where he instead of being born into the 21****st**** century, was born into a nomadic tribe of immortal outcasts (Including Olympians hint hint) who swore to a new master to protect the Planet, the Elements, and Balance around Earth. But a mysterious force nearly wiped out the tribe so now they've all gone into hiding waiting for the need to rise once more. Anyway Percy became one of the Tribe's warrior Shamans. **

* * *

**So here's **

**Chapter 1:**

**3****rd**** Person PoV: **The air was dark, and filled with an unknown sorrow, leaving the once considered beautiful plain as a melancholy feeling husk of a shell…

Where there was once life, there is now death and decay in the open spaces, where there was once Elation and a passion that would be indescribable to Immortal or Mortal, there is only sorrow and the heavy stench of rot in the air and elements.

But there is hope here in this barren waste of a land, a tribe of pariahs; they have sworn to protect the Earth, its natural elements and forces, and the balance of the world. But something has begun to stir with the birth of our hero…A hero who would one day, become the World Shaman, Leader of the Shaman and Protector of the Earth. It was here that Fate had been tampered with from its original aim and course. The Moirai themselves know not what caused this, only the birth of someone powerful and heroic…Mostly.

**Hestia's PoV( Okay bear in mind I have no idea how the fu** child birth goes, looks, or sounds like, and I don't want to find out soon, so just…Imagine it is whatever happens during labor okay?)**

I lay in my infirmary bed, exhausted from the fact that I brought a new soul into our Tribe of Pariahs and Family…My lover then came to my side with such speeds that he seemed like Hermes mixed in with an Air Elemental. He quickly caressed my face as I leaned into his touch tiredly. A peaceful silence was brought between us when finally; one of the Healing Shamans asked the question rattling about in everyone's mind: "What will you name the child Lady Hestia?" 'Couldn't she have waited a bit while longer for this silence that I cherish so dearly now to be over?' I thought annoyingly in my head, yet dropped those types of thoughts nearly as quickly as they entered my head. My lover finally chuckled breaking the air of silence with his deep bass laugh. "Yes what shall we name him my sweet one?" **(I'd love to see one of you come up with better for this kind of serious situation…Now you may laugh)** I thought of common names amongst the tribe: Crowe, Jotun (Pronounced Yo-tun), Valerius… The list grew and grew exponentially when finally my husband brought up the idea with these words: "Hestia…My dear, why not name him after Perseus Zeus son, his middle name could be Thrall, and his last name of his own choosing."

He finally brought that idea up. I completely fell in love with the first name but his middle name sent a wave of rage into me, I angrily asked him "Name him another word for 'Slave' dear husband you better have a good reasoning as to why you of all people would choose **that** name!" I winced mentally at the amount of venom and loathing in my voice, but I was truly curious as to why we would name him Thrall. He laughed nervously knowing Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn…

"W-well you see honey…E-everyone in Th-this world is a slave to something, **(If this offends ANYONE please tell me and I will remove it entirely Okay? You guys come first got it?)** Sometimes those 'chains' being humans as slaves to their supposed 'equal'; we as immortals to our curse also known as everlasting life. Never to be able to feel the cold comfort of the Lord of Death. And Perseus here, being bound by fate, duty, responsibility, and being the Half-Immortal son of Hestia and-" "Yes you, but you need not to rant any longer my dear husband…For you have proven your point. We shall have his middle name as 'Thrall'."

I giggled quietly at his guffawing expression. "B-but…Y-you…What?" He barely managed to stutter out of his mouth. Now I giggled aloud. "I can never be angry at you my dear husband…For you brought the gift of our child into this world." I replied gently and lovingly to him.

My husband then asked the question weighing upon his mind and mine as well, that question being "May I hold our first and only child my dear?" He asked after he was finished mock pouting at my answer. I smiled brightly, and offered little Perseus to his father.

My husband quickly took a liking to him and began talking to him "Hi little one. I'm your daddy…I know you barely understand any of this rant towards you, but know that your mother and I will love you till our bitter end…" He ranted quickly in a happy and joyful tone, his whole facial expression showing happiness and elation I had not seen in years. "I can't believe we made this boy Hestia…How we could have made something so handsome will always be beyond my comprehension. He has your facial features and smile Hestia, yet a blending of our abilities, personalities, and ideals." He said to me which allowed a small smile to play on my face which earlier had been somber at the thoughts of his trials ahead. I snapped back to attention after he began talking again.

"Yet you have your mother's and I's good looks, Hestia, he'll be a lady killer when he's old enough to know what that means" He exclaimed joyfully. He then offered me back when I decided to inspect and see if what he said was true.

He did indeed have my facial features, high cheek bones giving him a look of nobility and regality, yet he had the face of a hardened warrior and leader even at this young of an age, a trait from both of us I suppose. His eyes were astonishing, they were a beautiful sea of emerald flames, not dangerous and hurting ones, but warm and caring ones that reminds one of their mother's protective instinct and hold upon a newborn. But there was a hidden danger in them most would never spot, one saying 'Mess with my family, home, or friends and you'll have your intestines strangling you.'** (Hehe I'm evil)**

I moved on from my musing of his eye appearance to his nose, which was upturned just right to show that he had the appearance of someone of noble birth.

His hair color a midnight black, one that you could look at and wonder how something could be that dark yet enticing. It was accompanied by the windswept hair look and after all of my inspections I finally found my love's words to be true. He'd be a real lady killer in the future or when he was older.

My husband and I now lay side by side, and I finally said  
"Welcome to the world Perseus-" Was all I could get out before someone sounded the alarm bell, warning us of

"An attack…" My husband growled out.

* * *

**An: Now I'm EVIL, I'll leave you guys at this little cliffy here to check it out, see if you like it or not, if you like it I'll be inspired to pursue this idea, and I need ideas, mine can only go so far. **

**Thanks for listening People of the Free world, this is Slam4c and I'm coming to you live from ! See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bring on the Burn!

**Chapter 2 of the Last Shaman:** **Bring on the Burn! Bring on the burn!**

**AN: Hey everyone I'm-a-back now that I know ya'll love this story. Anyways here's chapter 2 of the story which I got the title from MiracleofSound on YouTube, listen to his music its classic and he makes it himself.**

**Anyways thanks to all that reviewed, this story won't last long without your help and ideas. So thank you all.**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person PoV: **It had been many a year since young Perseus was born. The attacks made by the unknown assailant were getting more aggressive and violent; they had begun kidnapping the Tribals who were unlucky enough to be captured by them.

And since that day, Perseus now having gone through 7 winters of his life, has trained his hardest everyday so he may avenge his fallen people. He had excelled in his control over the element of Fire and was finally able to summon a powerful Primal Elemental who he named Infernos.

Anyway I bet you don't want to hear all that boring and sappy stuff right?

He was now in his training in the Element of Earth.

**Mentor PoV: **"His powers are growing Acheron. Perseus is near to the level of our strongest shamans…" Alaxandros observed and commented upon Perseus' training. I nodded quickly "Yes, we cannot deny he has the talent and the willpower to be able to save our dying people." I had replied enthusiastically.

I knew what they were thinking: His power would overcome ours, and they were too worried about their own power. They don't see that Perseus needs these special powers to be able to save our people! They would rather save their own hides over our people's any day! "...Cheron! Acheron!" Jumping is surprise I looked towards Nyto, who was the Shaman of Water and Healing. "Yes?" I replied finally broken from my mental rantings.

"I believe Perseus has a grip over Earth now. Perhaps it may be time to instruct him over Air?" He asked me hopefully, meaning that he'd soon be able to train him which he was excited about. I quickly sat down pondering the pros and the cons of each one: While his earth Element training was well enough to match one of ours, he needed more work, but on the other hand if we did not move him into the other elements it may be too late. I finally came to my decision. "Alright…Mentor Wind'Spear, take Perseus out of his training and begin to instruct him upon the Storm totems and what not." I finally said with a resigned sigh. "And tell Mr. Ace Archers to be prepared for a new sparring opponent…" I added as an afterthought.

* * *

**Perseus PoV: **It had been 7 years since the day of my first village defense, while I was nothing but a baby, the raid had taken more out of my fate than any other: That was the day my mother and father had disappeared. I was orphaned for no other was able to take me, and so I began my training only recently under the Orphanage Patron Daryl's orders.

I remember what Master Acheron told me of fire:

_"__Perseus" Acheron said snapping me from my attempts of summoning a lava burst._

_"__Yes? Do you require something of me sir?" I asked irritably and tentatively._

_He only smiled and replied in a warm tone "Fire is dangerous yet caring Perseus, your mother Hestia was a master in its capabilities. It has the power to harm or heal. Your emotions drive it within you, and it will only get harder if you do not control them to your abilities." He had told me this in a wise tone of voice, as this was the first year of my training._

_"__But when you move onto the other elements Perseus, your small frame and speed will come in handy more often than not" He continued after a long pause. I was confused; my speed barely helped me at all. Due to my ADHD I voiced this aloud and I heard a booming laugh out of Acheron._

_"__Perseus…Fire moves and spreads quickly if given the proper ingredients. You'll need Speed and Nimble stride, yet you'll need the burning blur that the fire within you has to be able to master it fully…" He paused here and took a deep breath._

_"__You need to bring on the burn and brace for the return of the force." He finally said to me. I nodded joyfully that I now knew how to master the element of fire._

_'__Concentrate…' I thought to myself deeply. I was so deep in concentration I didn't notice that I had destroyed the target entirely with the Lava burst to which Acheron let out a yelp of shock and surprise._

_I was finally broken out of my concentration by his yelp and I too yelped at the target: For it had been completely decimated._

_"__I did it! I can't believe it I did it!" I yelled out in glee and started to do a victory dance._

* * *

"Perseus" One of the mentor's said. Or at least I think he was a teacher from his tone of voice. Bowing to him in respect I quickly asked "Is there something you need mentor Spear?" I asked with extreme reverence, even though pissing off my teachers was something I did normally I didn't feel like doing 1,000 laps today…

He nodded and said "Your training with Earth is over, come now, we must study the Element of Air." He had this sort of…Cryptic tone of voice with me, not caring yet not outright ignorance towards my existence.

"Yes Mentor" I finally said a little bit put out: I hadn't mastered the Earth Shock attack yet, and not even the Earth shield either. I couldn't even get an Earth Elemental to come. But I suppose I'd have to train on my own time.

* * *

**AN: Whew, not as long as my first chapter, but I bet it's good anyway right? Anyways I bet you're all wondering who the hell attacked them and how his parents disappeared. Well I have a perfect, intelligent, and reasonable answer for that:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You'll find out later so its time to wait.**

**Hehe I'm evil anyway leave a review on how I can improve the story slap a follow on the story and me since I'm a total badass and have fun children of Earth.**

**Slam4c out peace!**


End file.
